1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the connection of woven pile weatherstrippings of the kind for sealing a gap between, for example, door or window frame members.
Woven pile weatherstripping is formed from a strip which woven from an artificial yarn and which has a pile extending from an upper surface of the strip. The other surface of the strip (the lower surface) is commonly (but not always) coated with a resin or a plastics material or metal backing to stiffen the strip, to hold the pile in position and to prevent the strip from fraying.
Under certain circumstances, it may be desirable to join two or more pile weatherstripings. For example, a joint can be made after the removal of the flawed lengths or to connect separately produced weatherstrippings.
2. Review of the Prior Art
Such a joint has previously been made after completion of the weatherstripping by the use of a piece of tape or fibre gores connected to the resin or plastics or metal backing across the ends of the two weatherstrippings. Such a join, however, causes an irregularity in the combined strip which shows up clearly when the joined weatherstripping is wound onto a reel. In addition, it can prevent the weatherstripping from being pushed readily into a channel.